All the World Over
by SchemingAlchemist
Summary: A series of drabbles on anything and everything in Hetalia. Rated T for language.
1. Meeting

The day had started as usual.

America and England were fighting about something again (perhaps food this time). The Italy brothers were whining about how hungry they were while Spain watched on, oblivious to France's attempts to grope him. Russia was trying to convince Sealand to become one with him (much to Sweden's and Finland's dismay), Greece was dozing off again, and good knows what Denmark was doing under that table. All this time, Japan and Germany were trying to calm everyone down while Estonia typed up the minutes on his laptop, occasionally glancing up to make sure that Latvia was alright. In other words, it was chaos.

Canada watched everything around him, noting the papers strewn all over the floor, Germany's migraine increasing, and the fact that Kumajirou somehow managed to attach himself to the ceiling.

He allowed himself to smile. _Just another meeting._

* * *

A/N: Hey, a Hetalia fanfic! Well, technically, this isn't my first; that one is still being beta'd. But anyways, I've been really (as in reallyreally**really**) into this webcomic (and anime) for a while now, so I decided that I may as well write drabbles on this, too.

Don't expect too much in the form of updates, though; I'm only really doing this for fun, so it may be updated a lot or hardly at all. I hope you enjoyed reading this!


	2. Spanish Spaghetti

Spain walked into his house and was greeted with the usual: broken vases, toppled-over bookshelves, and a fine layer of dust over everything in sight. At least there wasn't a fire in the basement or a flood in the bathroom this time. But what was that smell?

Heading into the kitchen, he immediately noticed the scent of pasta and tomatoes and his gaze landed on the little boy at the stove, standing on a chair (and a stack of Spanish to Italian dictionaries) while trying to turn off the stove and move the spaghetti to a table. All in all, it was a pretty cute sight.

"Aww, Lovi~!" Spain squealed, taking the pots from the child and carefully setting them down. "You did all this for me? You're so sweet!"

"S-shut up, you tomato bastard…" Romano stuttered, his face flushing as red as one of Spain's tomatoes. "I-I was just hungry, and then _you_ had to barge in…"

"Ah, but that doesn't explain why you made enough for two!" Spain countered as they sat down to eat. "You know, Lovi, this pasta tastes great and all, but wouldn't it be better if we added this?" He pulled an armful of spices from one of his cabinets and mixed them into the dish. "Perfect!"

"Stupid, you'll just ruin the taste…" Romano muttered as Spain forced the pasta into his mouth. "Whadd're ya gonna call this stuff, anyways?" He tried to scowl through a mouthful of food without success.

"Spanish Spaghetti~!" Spain chirped, diving into his plate with gusto.

Romano would never admit it, but he had rather liked the taste.

* * *

A/N: Yup, spanish spaghetti does exist. I've had it before; to me it pretty much tastes the same as Italian, but oh well.


	3. Payback

Turkey winced slightly as he bandaged the burn on his arm. It had been a painful fight, all right-ten years of war against Ancient Greece had turned out to be extremely tiring, and he could've sworn that she had only won with the help of some god or goddess she had.

At least the gods had a backup plan for him.

Many years later, Turkey smirked as he heard the news about a certain Roman Empire being born. It was payback time.

* * *

A/N: Okay, um, editing a bit of info here. Yes, this definitely was inspired by my translating of _The Aeneid_ (and if anyone has ever told you that it's easy to do, they're fairly mistaken, in my opinion). But anyways, here's the back story: Basically, according to The Aeneid, the Latin people (who would eventually become the Romans) came from the survivors of Troy, from the Trojan War. The Trojan War was, of course, a ten-year long war between the Greeks and Trojans, according to historic poets. Troy was in Asia Minor, which is modern-day Turkey (although, technically, Turkey came much, much, later). I'm not too sure if Sadik (or Sadiq, however you want to spell his name) would've been born at the time, but let's just say that he was. :)


	4. Spinning Webs

"So, Al, tell me again why we're here?"

It had started with a visit to Matthew's house, actually, but next thing you know, Alfred comes barging into the place and demands to show us something "so epic, even Spiderman would be shocked by it." So the three of us (well, four, if you count my pet bird) are walking along some nature trail somewhere in Texas. What. The heck.

"I told you already!" Al chirps back. "Something amazing. You'll be really shocked by it!"

"It's a secret," Mattie cuts me off before I could begin to ask. Then he and Al share this look. You know, _that _look. The we're-plotting-something-so-evil-you'll-wet-yourself look. Then again, the two are brothers, so I guess they'd be good at pulling something like that off. But I'm too awesome to be scared by whatever lame trick they'd try to pull.

We keep walking along the trail, and now something begins to smell bad. Really, really, bad. And what's with that whining noise?

"Hey, Mattie, Al, what the heck is with this? It sounds and smells like someone's strangled Gilbird and tossed him into a trash dump or something. And where'd the sun go?" It was really sunny out when we started walking here. It'd be totally unawesome if we had to walk through the night of something to see whatever Al wants to show us.

Mattie snorts at the reference to my pet and suddenly looks up. "Hey, Gil, we're here," he finally tells me. I follow his gaze, and-WHAT IN THE NAME OF NEW PRUSSIA IS THAT?

There's this giant, monstrous, _thing_ in the trees, all brownish…the heck, are those _bugs_ caught in the thing? What is this, a huge web or something? Wait…take a closer look…yuck. It is.

"Isn't it epic?" Al practically squeals. "It's a huge web-maybe bigger than a football field! And it was built by something totally heroic-teamwork!"

"What my brother means to say," Mattie continues, "is that this 100-yard web –formerly 200 yards- was built by tons and tons of _spiders_." He smirks, knowing exactly what I'm thinking.

Someone as awesome as me shouldn't be scared of anything, right? Well, believe it or not, I have a certain…aversion…to spiders. I'm not too sure why; maybe it was Lizzie's fault for sticking one of those buggers on my face when we were kids. Either way, if something has eight legs and eats bugs, I hate it.

"So anyways," Mattie speaks up, looking pointedly at me, "these things are apparently all over the place-in Florida, California, Ohio, Italy, and _Canada_. Pretty cool, eh?"

"Stop mocking me!" I've had enough of this thing. I turn around and dash back to Mattie's house, the two brothers following me and laughing the whole way.

* * *

A/N: And this...is how I do English homework. Yeah. ^_^" We were given an article on those monstrous spider webs (all of that info is true, by the way) and told to write a story, journal, or play on it. Well, you see what I did with this one.

Did I do alright with writing in Prussia's POV? I hope I didn't mess up his awesomeness too badly...but I think that an arachnophobic Gil would be pretty funny.


	5. On Capturing Flags

"Prepare the ballistic missiles! Light the fuse! Fire, FIRE! Get the heck out of there!" I sighed and tried to shake off the feeling of lassitude that had been beleaguering me for the past hour or so. After hearing about that new shooting-world conquest-whatever video game that had been released recently, Gil was, as usual, overcome by reminiscence and just absolutely _had_ to reenact his old pillaging and plundering days…in a live-action game of capture the flag. Which was why I was cooped up in a small cranny conveniently located in a boulder right next to our flag's hiding place. Of course, with Gil's brother working for the government and all, he had access to all of the newest propulsive weapons and gadgets available…and what an opportunistic time to try them out.

I blinked twice as Arthur cast an askew glance in my direction, failing (as everyone does) to notice me. He was the captain of the opposing team, and he appeared to be absolutely enraged-goodness, what did Al do to him this time? (Alfred's my twin brother-we're on the same team, and since he always manages to tick people off, I'm pretty worried that someone will mistake me for him…) He, along with Gil and Antonio, was being way too histrionic about this-for the love of maples, it's almost as if they were trying for world domination again. (It doesn't help that they were decked out in pirate and Spanish Armada gear, respectively.) I watched him curse to the high heavens as Al came out of nowhere and grabbed him, a wicked smirk on his face. Well, that took care of things.

A smile crossed my face as I saw Gil fighting off one of our opponents, bludgeoning him with his own (now broken) axe, looking completely in his milieu. Only someone as crazy as Gil would suggest a game as extreme as this-although quite quixotic, the game really was a lot of fun, and all of his friends were really into it. Of course, out of his coterie, I was the only one put on his team-Francis and Antonio were on the other team, which was hilarious to watch, seeing as Arthur hates Francis to death and used to bully Antonio when they were younger. I snapped out of my thoughts as Gil walked over to check on the flag's status.

"How's it going, Mattie?" he asked as he paced the girth of the stone that the flag was hidden behind.

"Other than the fact that the cubism of all these rocks is starting to burn my eyes and that this was the craziest idea I've heard in _centuries_, I'm doing just fine, thanks." I let a bit of sarcasm sink into my voice; he's the only person who would bother listening to me, and I was completely fine with complaining to him.

"Now, now, dear," he replied, patting my head in a rather patronizing manner, "as much as I love to hear your dulcet tones, you really shouldn't waste your breath whining about something as awesome as this. Most people never have the chance to play capture the flag with _real weapons_, do they?"

"I suppose not, eh…nothing's really going on at this end, seeing as Al, Ivan, and Heracles have managed to scare off everyone within a 5-meter radius of here. How's the offense going?"

"Pretty well. Liz brought her frying pan with her this time, which made half of the other team wet themselves in fear. Toris and Feliks work really well together, and who knew that Eduard would be so good with a chain whip? And don't get me started on Kiku. He's a freakin' _ninja_."

"No surprise there. I mean, he _is_ the one dressed up in ninja gear and wielding a katana, eh. Now, why don't you go back to the front lines? I've got it covered here."

I watched Gil run back to the woods where most of the fighting was taking place. Several minutes later, I heard the piercing blast of a siren. Did we seriously win?

Walking back into the woods with the rest of the defense team, I looked at our team's offense, as well as our opponent's team. Apparently, the game was a pretty arduous one-most everyone was covered in bruises, cuts, and scratches, and a few of our opponents looked slightly dazed. The only people who looked distinctly unscathed were Gil, who was jumping up and down in victory, and Kiku, who was smiling slightly and holding the flag-which, for some reason, had a rather porcine design. Apparently, he had been the reason behind our victory. The ambiance of the place was pretty cheerful though; obviously, this was the most fun that anyone had in a long time.

"That was awesome, everyone!" Gil chirped as he surveyed the battered competitors, earning a few weak smiles in response. "We should do this again soon!"

* * *

A/N: Guess what? English homework again! We were studying SAT vocabulary words, and we were given twenty of them and told to make a _short_ story with them. (Is two pages short enough?) It was kinda tricky to Hetalia-fy this as much as I could without blatantly referring to everyone as anthropomorphized countries... I feel like a winner for doing another Hetalia fic...but at the same time, I feel kinda silly for doing one...eh, whatever. It was fun. :)


End file.
